Gifts
by eminalica
Summary: Just read to know. a naruhina oneshot, just a christmas oneshot


**Merry Christmas everybody! hope you will like this oneshot! Sorry if its a bit lame for you...**

**Gifts**

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA-CCHHHHHAAAANNNNN!" a shout from downstairs made me stop from doing my hair. Then I heard footsteps coming to my room, then a loud BOGSH~ came after.

"Yes?" I asked as I continued braiding my hair.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted at me.

"I'm braiding my hair Ino." I replied not looking at her.

" I know that! You've been up here for more than an hour already! We are so going to be late!" she complained as she looked at her pink wristwatch. She was stomping her foot on the floor every second that passed. Well, she really is like that, don't mind her.

Meet Yamanaka Ino, my college bestfriend. She was the first one that I met when I was in college. She was the first one that befriended me because she said that she hated girls that had make up as thick as an encyclopedia. She's nice to hang out with and she really is the most sassy and fashion conscious girl I met. She even reprimanded me that I should change my dress codes. But then gave up. Even though she's a sassy girl she never left me behind for those hypocrite girls if she was the one that describes them.

"Alright I'm done!" I said as I finally braided my hair. I turned around to let her see my outfit. She eyed me from head to toe. I wore a lavender colored sweater that has a lilac design etched from the bottome right of the sweater that went up to my left shoulder. I wore navy blue jeans and dark-brown knee high boots. I also wore a navy beanie and also a purple scarf to match. A perfect outfit for winter. Ino wore a lemon colored cardigan above a pale yellow colored shirt. She wore white jeans and light-brown ankle high boots and a white scarf too.

"What do you think?" I asked her as I stopped turning.

"You look good! Now let's go! We wouldn't want to be late for your grand entrance now would we?" she asked as she went to the door then stopped and looked at me.

"You really do look different from when I first met you." She added before totally going out of my room.

Of course I would look different! When I first entered college I was the nerdiest girl you can imagine! I wore a baggy uniform and my skirt went down just below my knees, unlike any girls that wears body fit uniform and their skirts that went down just until half of their thighs. Also I wore thick-glasses and I always wore my hair up in a high ponytail. I also had braces back then. But when Ino found out that I was being bullied she immediately gave a total make over. We went to shops. Shopping here, shopping there. Fitting here, fitting there. It was sooooo tiring but it was worth it. The next day, when we went to school every eyes were on me until I went to the classroom. My life changed, from the nerdy girl to the campus princess. Hehe. Yeah that's right they proclaimed me as their campus princess, but Ino is still a better princess for me.

"Do really want me to go with you?" she asked me as I went down.

"Of course. The person that you got will be lonely if he wont get any presents. And besides, they said that I could bring someone along. You know, 'the more the merrier'." I said as I smiled at her.

"Really? Is that the REAL reason, or you just want me to go with you because your crush is there?" she said teasingly.

"W-What are you talking about?" I blurted out. I could feel my face heat up at the moment.

"Sheesh. Stop denying the obvious truth Hinata." She said as she crossed her arms in front of me and smiled slyly. I just ducked my head to hide my blushing face. What she said is half true. I really want someone to back me up when I see him. He was my crush when I was in my 2nd year. When I see him I always find myself smiling. How I met him?

Flashback~

It was like this. I was just sitting on a bench in a garden at the back of the school. There was a building that was facing the I chose it here? Because it's so quiet and peaceful in this place. There was a time when I was lying on the grass under a big tree. I was just looking at the passing clouds but I drifted off to sleep. I woke up because something soft was nudging my cheek. When I opened my eyes, I saw a big, orange, furry cat, still nudging me with its right paw. I sat up and lifted the cat and placed her on my lap. She's a bit heavy for a normal cat, but I didn't mind her wait for now because I was softly caressing its fur. Its tail was swinging from left to right. But its ears perked up when she heard someone shout.

_"Garfield! Come here girl!"_ the voice shouted. I saw a figure of a person coming closer to our place. When that person got closer, I finally saw his face.

"There you are! Seems like you found a new friend." He said his golden locks swaying with the wind.

"Nyah~" the cat replied? Well that was what I thought at that time.

"Come here you fat cat." He said as he handed his hand but the cat just ignored him and continued to enjoy sitting on my lap. I just giggled because how many times he tried to make the cat go to him, the cat won't even move a bit. I saw him pout and gave up and just sat next to me.

"Sheesh! What re you doing Garfield? Aren't I your owner? You wont even come near me." He said as he pouted and looked at the sky. There was strong wind and I got some dust in my eyes. I took off my glasses and tried to wipe my eyes. How the dust got in my eyes? I don't know….

"Hey, What's wrong?" he asked me as he went in front of me.

"I got some dust in my eyes." I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Hey! Stop that! That will infect your eyes more!" he shouted as he got both of my arms away from my face. My eyes was still closed.

"Open your eyes." he comanded,so I opened my eyes a little. After awhile I noticed that he was staring at me straight in the eye.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked him because all he did was stare at me the whole time since he told me to open my eyes.

"N-Nothing! Just keep your eyes peeled open 'kay!" he said then blowed some air to my eyes. At least it lessen the pain in my eyes.

"T-Thanks." I said as I tried so hard not to wipe my eyes again.

"I-It's nothing! Then, see ya around!" he said as he stood up and ran away. Since then, I always see him seated in the hallways of the 2nd floor of the building facing the garden. I always glance at him from time to time when he was there.

End of Flashback~

"Come on. We'll be late for the party." Ino said that made me think back to earth. You might be confused. The party we are going is a Christmas party and a reunion party at the same time. Sakura, the organizer of this party, was the one that told me about it. Sakura invited all of our classmates and batchmates because it's been three long years since we last met. She was the closest friend I had when I was in high school, but when we entered college we lost our contact with each other. And also, how did she get my new number anyways?

"Hinata, who did you get for the exchanging gift?" Ino asked as she was driving.

"Um, his codename is 'Ms-Eyeglasses'. It's a guy, but why did he pick this codename?" I asked in confusion.

"You don't know, he might be one of those 50-50 types." Ino said as she laughed. And I really didn't get what she said.

"Anyways, you got 'Mr-Fake-Painter' right?" I said to change the topic to her.

"Unh. I guess he's an artist because of the word painter. So I just bought him the most expensive paint I could find!" she said as she placed her hands up in the air and put it right back on the steering wheel.

"I guess that would be Sai."

"Who's that?"

"He was the most artistic person in our class, maybe in the whole school. He's popular because he could copy most of the famous paintings in each detail of it." I said as I smiled at the memories.

"Really?" she said as she looked at me.

"Yes. Hey turn left."I said to her. When we arrived, the party already started. So it was like we were having a grand entrance. I looked around and every guys' eyes were on us and also the girls who were throwing daggers at me with their looks. I looked around to find Sakura and I saw her approaching us.

"Glad you made it!" she said as she was in front of us.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it!" I said happily.

"You can put your gifts under that Christmas tree. So I'll have to leave you for a bit, I have some business to do." She said as she waved at us and walked away. Ino and I just sat at a table near the gate. The venue is somewhat like a backyard of someone's mansion. Every now and then some guys would come near our table and invite us to dance but we declined every invitation. I looked around to see if he was already here, but he wasn't. Is he late or what? Sakura came to us with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What's the matter?" Ino asked her.

"Sheesh. Don't ask me. Anyways, do you know what to do with the exchanging gifts?" she asked the two of us as she sat down.

"Not yet." I answered.

"Well, it's gonna be like this. It's a bit hard to explain. Oh, for example. You are the first one to give the present, you give your message to that person and all that stuff, then that person will be the next one to give his or her present. Got it?" she said in one go. But at least I understood the process.

"Got it." Ino and I said in unison.

"Oh, Hinata, can I ask what did you put as your codename?" Ino asked me then sipped from her drink.

"I just placed my real name. no use in putting a code name, they probably wont remember me anyways." I said to her as I ducked my head.

"Hey! I said stop ducking your head! How many times must I tell you this?" she protested and slammed the glass of juice on the table.

"And stop thinking like no one remembers you!" she added then crossed her arms in front of her.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's alright. Just don't be the miss-shy-nerd they see you before." She said. I just grunted and smiled in response.

"Come on, the exchanging of gifts will start any minute now." She said as she stood up. I looked around, and again, still no sign of him. When the exchangin gift was about to start, someone came out of the mansion, and I was shocked to see who that person was.

"Naruto-kun…." I said softly. I don't know how Ino heard me but she did.

"Is that him? He is quite a cutie. He could be my boyfriend." Ino said as she eyes Naruto.

"Ino!" I exclaimed.

"I was just joking Hinata! I wouldn't get him away from you! Okay let's just wait and see who he got." Ino said as she stared at Naruto. When I glanced at him, I caught him looking at me. We had eye-to-eye contact for how many seconds and he was the first one to break the contact.

"Hey! Where have you been?! This is your house and you arent even taking care of your visitors!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, Sorry. I just slept for a bit." He said but his gaze was on me.

"Oh really? Just for a **bit**?" Sakura asked, not believing what he just said.

"Okay fine! I was sleeping the whole afternoon. Geez." He said as he crossed his arms.

"That's a good boy. Now let's get this started." Sakura said as she climed onto the mini stage.

"Everybody! May I have your attention please. We will now start with the exchanging of gifts!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Now, who wants to start? Anyone?" she asked the crowd. There was a girl that went up the stage and gave her message, then the reciever gave something to the one he got and so on and so forth. When the cycle was done. Naruto was the one that came up on stage.

"Hey everyone! Hope ya like it here in my place. Well then, to the person that I will give this present to is a very special person to me indeed. I don't know, I just cant get over her since the time that I saw her.I was glad that I was the one that go her. Luckily she didn't even write any codename, and just wrote her real name instead." He said and laughed a bit nervously. Could that be me? No I wouldn't want to assume, there could be a lot of girls that wrote their real names. I heard some whispers, if you could call that whispers, the whole town can hear it.

'_I know I'm that girl!'_

_'No way! That' me!'_

_'Nuh-uh! Im sure that it's me.'_

Oh, I forgot to tell you Naruto is the most famous guy in our batch. Some people say that he's famous because he's friendly and nice. Some tell that he's handsome. And also some other people say that he's funny and cute.

"Hey! Here is my gift for you and together with it is my feelings for you. So you better accept it!" is it just me or he really is looking at my direction?

"Hyuga Hinata, please accept this." He said looking at me in the eye. All of the people is now looking at my direction. I could hear that so called 'whispers' from them again. '_That's her? How lucky!' 'Whoah~ Naruto sure is one lucky guy.' _And something like that.

"Hey, come here already." He said, you can tell that he was getting a little impatient. Still I wasn't able to move from my spot.

"Geez." He said and started to walk toward me. When he was in front of me, he held my hand.

"Come on. What's your answer?" he said. His hands were getting cold and sweaty now.

"Oi, Hinata. Are you still here?" Ino asked as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Then silence means yes!" he said as he hugged me. I just smiled at this and hugged him back. There were cheers from the people around us. Some were patting Naruto on the back and some were giving me compliments on how I really changed from the last time they saw me. Maybe they rally did remember me after all. After everyone quiet down a little he handed me my gift. I didn't open it because Sakura shouted.

"Hey! No opening of gifts! Okay now stop that ruckus and we still have some exchanging to do!" Sakura shouted through the microphone. Everyone just laughed. I went to the Christmas tree and got the present.

"Whoever this 'Ms-Eyeglasses' is. Here is my gift for you, have a merry christmas!" I said. But no one came to the front except Naruto.

"He-He. That's me." He said as he went near me.

"What?! Your this 'Ms-Eyeglasses' guy?" I asked. Why would he have this kind of codename?

"He, when sakura said that we should write our codenames, you were the first one that came to my mind. So I just placed 'Ms-Eyeglasses'" he said quite happily.

"I didn't give you my answer yet." I said as I remembered.

"You already did!" he said as he grinned at me.

"I couldn't remember answering you."

"You didn't hear me? I said that silence means yes!" he said proudly as he pounded his fist to his left chest.

"Come on Hinata don't be such a hard-to-get-girl type! I know you've waited for this for a long time!" Ino beamed.

"You have?" Naruto asked me with a sly grin on his face. I know I'm red as a tomato right now.

"You bet!" Sakura said. All of us just laughed. I gave him his present. We returned to our table and Sakura announced that we can open our gifts now since that all of us got our presents already. Naruto opened my gift for him. He placed the orange scarf that I knitted around his neck. It was a relief that the color I picked to knit was his favorite color. When I opened my gift, I saw a cute bracelet that is made up of different shades of purple. The one at the center of the bracelet was of an orange color. Naruto placed it on my left hand since he was sitting on my left side. Then he smiled at me when he finished putting it on my wrist, I smiled back at him. Ino was with Sai, the two of them was in front of us. Then I saw Sakura with Sasuke, Naruto's bestfriend. They were somewhat fighting over something, but later on the two of them were laughing. As I observed the people around me the fireworks started. I looked up at the formation that the fireworks emitted. Slowly I could feel a someone holding my lefy hand. It was none other than Naruto. He was smiling as he looked at the sky, I just looked back up at the sky with a smile on my face.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_

**Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope you like this oneshot of mine. it was supposed to be only 1000+ words but i dont know how it got to this long! Anyways! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas again!**


End file.
